The Fried Chicken Flu
"The Fried Chicken Flu" is the thirteenth episode and chronologically the final episode of the third season of Adult Swim original series The Boondocks. Watch this episodehttp://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B003Y5F04O Episode The episode opens as Granddad and Riley are watch commercials about chicken while Huey and Jazmine work on a generator after several attempts, it failed and the power went out. Robert decides to go out for fried chicken with Riley to see that they are stuck in traffic and wait for an hour, but to finally realize that the chicken has ran out. The man is really angry and destroyed the front entrance and they all got chicken, but Riley and Robert were left out. When a man announced on the news that fried chicken caused the fried chicken flu, then Tom knocks on the door to tell Huey that Jazmine was scared about the fried chicken flu. As they continue to watch the new's president Obama announces that no one is safe, but him and his family, as they hear the news Jazmine start to cry. Huey uses his survival plans, although Robert and Riley refuses to read the instructions. The important is to keep quiet about their supplies and don't let anyone in the house. Next morning, the plan went fail becuase Robert ruined and broke the rules, invites a woman over as Huey tells him that " they can't have anymore people, only four". Later Thugnificent comes over with Leonard and has Wendys food for everyone. As they announce on the news again they say that people are dying because of the fried chicken flu. Later Tom and Sarah come Huey refuses for them to come checking them if they have the flu. Huey then lets them in but says they can't eat anything. They later found that Uncle Ruckus was in the house the whole time and kick him out. They also find that the fried chicken flu cause several disasters around the world. Huey then tells them that they can't use all of the electronics because that will cause a power outage and it did. They have been living for that without power for weeks. Mrs. Van Hausen and Ruckus bring the neighbors to confront Robert. But they are unmatched when they throw tear gas at them while cursing and insulting at them (with the exception of Huey). When Jazmine asks Huey how will you know when you have fried chicken flu. Huey tells her the problem as Tom has the same problems finding that Leonard's Wendys may have caused it. Robert later find that Thugnificent was about to have sex with his girlfriend when he finds out. Robert then kicks Thugnificent, Tina and Leonard (since he brought buffalo chicken into the household) out the house. Huey other plan is to escape the house and leave. While they get in the car Uncle Ruckus and the neighbors try to get them but they escape. They later have a road fight, Thugnificent and Leonard later apperars and attcks the bus while they get away. The news then tell that the fried chicken flu was never there and nobody died and people started to eat fried chicken. They later crash into the camera. Granddad then orders a chicken and the episode ends with the ending theme It's Bone Suckin Good. Trivia *Despite the word "nigga" being frequently used throughout the series, the word is bleeped briefly in the episode when Uncle Ruckus talks about Barack Obama *This episode is a reference of Mad Max 2 *The "fried chicken flu" is based on the incident of the KFC promotion going wrong Category:Season 3